2017-I Race4Speed GP1 Season
The 2017-I Season of the R4S GP1 League is scheduled to be the 3rd GP1 Season by Race4Speed and will start as rFactor series with 30 races on 10 weekends. The series will start in Australia on 19 February and end in Abu Dhabi on 02 July. Marc Stwerka will compete as the defending Drivers' Champion, as well as his team Repsol Swinegel Racing will take part in the series as defending Constructors' Champions. The Series will start using the P-02C/17 chassis by 3D artist haunetal1990 in this season. Teams and Drivers 'Driver changes' Joining GP1 *Phil Novaes will join the series with TR Bluvos Motorsports. *Gino Caldirola and Tim Brendel will join the series with Scuderia CM Motorsport. *Benjamin Röske and Sebastian Dahlmann will re-join the series with returnees Ruhrpott Racing. Changing teams *Francisco Vazquez will switch from Argentina Racing Team to TR Bluvos Motorsports. *Jesús Chirinos will switch from Unnameds Racing Developments II to Unnamed's Race Team. Leaving GP1 *David Hernández announced on Dec 5th 2016 that he'll retire from sim racing with immediate effect. 'Team changes' *Team GM announced on Jan. 16th that it will fusionate it's GP1 program with Prototype Racing in 2017 and thus rebranded it's entry as Ecodrom Prototype Racing. The team's management operation will also change to Prototype Racing, while sporting operation and the driver's line-up remain unchanged. *TR Motorsports announced on Jan. 21st that it will join the cooperation between Ecodrom Prototype Racing and Team GM as third team. However, they will still field two cars in competition with their partners. *Unnameds Racing Development announced on Jan 26th that it'll rename it's entry to Unnamed's Race Team. Calender A provisional ten-round calendar was announced on 26 December 2016 and confirmed as final race calender on 24 January 2017. Calender changes * The Victoria GP in Melbourne is now known as the Australian Grand Prix. * The Florida GP in Sebring is now known as the American Grand Prix. * The Catalunya GP in Barcelona is now known as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Due to shortening the race calender the races in Curitiba, Sonoma, Mexico-City, Silverstone, Budapest, Stavelot, Monza, Valencia, Bathurst and Sao Paulo will not take part in the GP1 2017-I season. * The French Grand Prix will replace the race in Estoril, Portugal. * The Japanese Grand Prix will now take part at the Fuji Speedway instead of Suzuka. Changes General changes * The season length was shortened from covering a full calendar year to only half of a year. Sporting regulations * The race length was changed from ~230km in distance to 15 minutes in time. * The formation lap was removed from the starting procedure. The races will now start directly after the time for driving into the grid expired. * After some curious situations during the qualifying procedure, the qualifying format was changed to one session, 10 minutes in length, where every driver can do as many laps as he wants. * There will be 30 races at all, 3 on 10 circuits, this season. The qualifying will form the starting grid for the first race. The second race will be started as a reverse grid refering to the race result of race 1. The third race will be started as a reverse grid refering to the drivers' championship standings after the second race of the same race weekend. * The Warm-Up-Session is shortened to 5 minutes in length. Category:2017 Category:GP1 Category:GP1 Season